Like Bunnies
by Tifaching
Summary: Dean slept with an entire coven in Atlanta. Now he's paying the price. Cracky angst? Angsty crack? You be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

It was a curse, Sam was sure of it. Really, what the hell else could it be? Dean sat next to him, shivering and twitching against the smooth leather of the Impala's upholstery. Sam reached out a hand and ran it along his brother's head, marveling at the soft hair beneath his fingers. His hand strayed to Dean's cheek and his finger was rubbing tiny circles across it as he pulled into a parking space in front of their motel. His hand moved back to stroke Dean's head as he put the car in park and apparently Dean had had enough, because Sam found himself cursing and pulling back a bloody finger.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. You bit me!" Dean didn't answer of course and Sam cast another glance down at his brother, sitting quietly in the shotgun seat, as he cradled his injured digit. Dean was looking back at him, green eyes narrowed as if to say_-____Of course I bit you, bitch. Stop petting me!_

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, "but you're so fucking _soft._" With that comment firmly on the wrong side of his teeth, Sam chanced another quick look at Dean. His brother's lips drew back and Sam promptly placed both hands on the steering wheel. He'd never given much thought to the teeth before. He knew they had to have them. How else could they eat all those carrots and lettuce and stuff? He hadn't known, however, how rat-like their teeth were and-Sam realized that his mind was getting away from what it really should be thinking about. "Okay, Dean we have to go into the motel, and for that I have to pick you up and you'd better not bite me again. I don't want to drop you in the parking lot." Sam reached out and Dean backed against the passenger door. "Cut the shit, Dean. You're a fucking rabbit and I'm not letting you hop to the room. Now get the fuck over here and let me carry you." Dean's eyes promised murder when this was over, but he hopped to Sam and jumped into his lap, making sure his muscular back legs landed squarely in Sam's crotch. "Oof," Sam grunted. "I'm so going to kick your little cottontail ass when this is all over." Dean just looked up at him and twitched his nose adorably. Sam squelched the idea of picking Dean up by his long bunny ears and scooped his brother up, cradling him in his arms and resisting the urge to stroke the silken fur.

When Sam was still on the phone with Bobby twenty minutes later, Dean left his vigil at the foot of his brother's chair and began hopping around the room. His newly sensitive nose twitched as it picked up all the smells assaulting it. And assaulting was the word-the room stank. Thankfully, Sam had left the window open a crack, so Dean wandered over and sat up on his haunches beneath it. The hotel was in the country and the smells coming through the window were fresh and clear. They didn't all smell like roses, of course, and Dean had no clue what any of them were, but none were as bad as the harsh smells of the inside.

"Yeah, Bobby. Well, how the hell should I know? You know what he's like!" Dean looked over at Sam at this declaration, only to find Sam staring back at him with a classic bitchface. "Okay, Bobby. Call me back if you find anything and I'll keep researching on my end. What's that?" Sam's bitchface morphed into a reluctant grin. "Oh definitely. Floppy ears, whiskery nose, fluffy white tail. He's fucking adorable."

Sam's grin widened as Dean's nose twitched violently in what was probably supposed to be a rabbit version of _fuck you, Sam,_ but was really just pretty damned cute. The grin faded a little as Sam remembered that Dean was _cursed, _and he began to relate Bobby's side of the phone call to his brother. Dean seemed to understand what he was saying perfectly well and he wasn't doing too bad a job of communicating his thoughts to Sam with nothing more than head tilting, ear waggling and nose twitching.

"So, Bobby has an idea about what might have happened. Apparently you're not the first guy to get turned into a rabbit in his experience." Dean tilted his head and Sam took that as _Yeah? So what happened to the other guy and how'd he get out of it? _"Well, Bobby says the other guy he knows about ran into a coven and got a little too friendly with a few too many of them, if you know what I mean. You were pretty, um, busy in Atlanta and I'm wondering if you got involved with the wrong women. Because, you know, what would be the chances of that happening?" Sam's tone sharpened for that last sentence and Dean glared back at him for a moment before returning his attention to the fresh breeze coming through the window. _Go to hell, Sam. _Sam sighed. "Bobby says it's probably a timed thing and you'll be back to yourself in a few days, a week at the most." Dean continued to ignore him so Sam turned to his laptop to continue his research.

Dean's heart was beating like a drum beneath the thin ribs that now caged it. HIs turning away from Sam wasn't a _go to hell _motion. He'd never wish that on Sam, not since he'd found out first hand what it was like. He was pissed at Sam though. His condescending remark to Bobby- _You know what he's like. _What the fuck did that mean? And Sam had a lot of nerve accusing him of getting involved with the wrong women when _he_ was screwing a fucking _demon._

Dean took deep breaths of the cool night air and tried to calm down. He had _tried _to go out and have a good time in Atlanta. He was so sick of feeling empty, of being scared. And he was pretty damned tired of waking up screaming every night in an empty hotel room. The women he'd been with had been uncomplicated, open to just about anything and unbelievably hot. He'd never had trouble attracting that kind of woman, so nothing about them had set off any alarms. Hell, at the time Sam had been relieved to have Dean out of his hair, so he could go do his secret, demon loving things without having to lie about it. Of course, the last night they were there, he'd run into three of the women he'd already been with coming into a bar while he was leaving with his companion for the night. It had been awkward that the four of them had seemed to know each other, but none of them seemed upset about it. It wasn't until Sam had woken this morning to a small shape burrowing around under Dean's covers that they'd even known there was a problem. If Dean hadn't poked his head out from under the blanket before Sam got his hands on the club that he was going to beat him to death with they wouldn't be having this problem now. Dean wondered if, when the angels brought him back from death when he was a rabbit, if they'd leave him a rabbit or give him his body back, but decided he wasn't desperate enough to go that route yet.

A few hours later, Sam had come up with nothing and the rumbling of his stomach reminded him that it had been too many hours since he'd eaten. The fact that Dean was nibbling on his bootlace cinched it. It was time to get some food. Which brought up another problem. What the hell did you feed a rabbit anyway? Sam googled it up and started to grin. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and crouched down to get closer to his brother's level.

"Hungry, Dean?" Sam laughed as Dean laid his ears back.

_Thought I'd have to eat your whole boot before you noticed, bitch. _

"Okay, I'm going to run to the diner down the road and grab us some food." Dean hopped to the door and waited expectantly for Sam to open it. "Um, I don't think so Dean. I can't take you in the diner and I don't want to leave you in the car. Why don't you just wait here and I'll be back before you know it."

Dean's ears waggled incredulously. _Dude. What the fuck am I supposed to do while you're gone? Gonna put the magic fingers on for me? _

Sam grinned and grabbed the remote to the t.v.. "Here you go, Dean. Watch some Animal Planet while I'm away." Dean stared at him balefully, but backed away and let Sam out the door.

The program that was airing was about dolphins and while normally Dean would have surreptitiously watched and been totally fascinated, while mercilessly mocking Sam for having it on, tonight he couldn't manage the concentration. Within minutes of Sam's departure he found himself back under the window. There was something out there. Something that smelled damned good. Maybe when Sam got back he'd be able to convince the jerk to let him go outside. A sudden sharp sting in the lower part of his belly had the rabbit part of Dean reacting instinctively. He rocked back on his hips and bit at the offending spot before licking the fur flat again, tongue smoothing and slicking it. Perfect. He was a rabbit with fleas. The grooming was oddly soothing, so Dean continued, stretching out his hind legs and and licking and nibbling at them, working out any tangles in the silky fur. He worked down the inside of one leg and was nibbling his way across to the other when his tongue brushed against something stiff protruding from between them and _oh, holy fucking God. _ He didn't know if the squeal that came out of his mouth at that moment would be considered manly for boy rabbits, but he was glad Sam hadn't been around to hear it and he really hoped Sam wasn't hurrying back with the food. He lapped the hair around his little bunny dick flat so he could see what he was dealing with and then started back in on the hard, pink protrusion. Dean was never quiet when he masturbated-people five rooms down knew when he was jerking off-and now was no different. He couldn't be as loud as normal with his mouth otherwise occupied, but the whines that were vibrating out his throat totally obscured the sound of Sam entering the room.

"Oh fuck. Jesus Christ. Dean!" Sam squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he turned around to put the bags of food on the table. Dean's super sensitive rabbit nose smelled the most amazing aroma it had come across yet. He was torn between finishing up and going to get his dinner, but really it was a no brainer. This wasn't the first time Sam had walked in on him getting himself off, it was just the first time he was doing it in this particular manner. Though, fucking hell. If he _could _do this in his human form? This wouldn't have been the first time Sammy caught him at it. Dean's head dropped back down and his tongue lapped and stroked and if he could have, he would have laughed out loud at the way Sam's head dropped into his hands at the loud squeal he let out as he finished. After giving himself a few last licks to clean himself up, Dean hopped over to Sam and nuzzled at his ankle.

Sam lifted his head from his hands and, as he looked down into the laughing green eyes staring up at him, his own mouth quirked up. "Guess you couldn't exactly clean the weapons or surf porn to keep yourself occupied." His hand dropped towards Dean's head, but the narrowing eyes had him lifting it back up again in a hurry. "Hungry?" He grinned as Dean's ears waggled. _Feed me, bitch._ The grin widened as he opened the first box on the table and Dean's nose practically vibrated. "Mmmm. That smells freakin' delicious, doesn't it?" He opened the other box and placed it on the floor in front of Dean. Dean peered into the box on the floor, then looked pointedly back at the box on the table before glaring at Sam. Sam's grin turned to outright laughter. "Rabbits don't eat bacon cheeseburgers and chili fries, Dean." The glare became deadly. _Neither do you, asshole. _"What can I say. Tonight I had a craving. Come on Dean, look what I got for you. Endive, beet greens, broccoli, green peppers- all the things you, yourself, have repeatedly referred to as _rabbit food. _Am I the best brother ever, or what?"

The look Dean shot Sam in response to his question was clearly of the _or what_ persuasion, but he was starving so he lowered his head and pulled a dark, bitter leaf from the container and chewed it slowly. He caught Sam's eye again. _Could at least have gotten me dressing. _Sam snorted back a laugh and popped a loaded chili fry into his mouth. _I hope you get indigestion and die._ Sam didn't even finish the burger and fries, the fucker, but he refused to put the container on the floor so Dean could at least make sure rabbits really couldn't eat bacon cheeseburgers and chili fries. Dean ate most of the salad in the container and his rabbit self even liked it, but he'd never in a million years admit that to Sam.

After dinner, Dean discovered another pressing need to be taken care of and he wondered how the hell he was going to take care of it. Their room had a bathroom attached, but it didn't exactly have facilities for rabbits. What the hell, he was a guy, wasn't he? It wouldn't be the first or even the hundred and first time he'd pissed or taken a dump outside. He'd just hop behind a bush or something. Hell, he didn't even have to do that. He was a rabbit for Christ's sake, it wasn't like anybody was going to call the cops if they saw him taking a piss on the hotel lawn. The exhibitionist in Dean grinned at the thought. Now he just had to figure out a way to get Sam to let him outside.

Dean made his way back to Sam and butted his head gently against Sam's ankle. "Food's gone, Dean. You're going to have to wait 'til breakfast." _Idiot_. Dean butted harder and Sam pushed him away gently with his foot. "Knock it off, Dean. I know you're bored, but I have a lot of shit to look up on curses so leave me the hell alone." _Asshole_. Dean briefly considered sinking his teeth into Sam's leg above his boot, but decided against it. Sam's boots were heavy and if he kicked out in reflex when Dean bit the shit out of him, Dean would be one hurting bunny if he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. Okay. Plan B then.

Dean's next stop was the bathroom. Going in here was going to be the last fucking resort, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd missed the toilet in his life either. He backed up to the door and gave it a resounding kick with his hind feet. Sam looked up in startled annoyance.

"Dean, would you get out of the fucking bathroom..." Sam's voice trailed off as Dean stared at him like he was extremely mentally defective. "Oh."

_Yeah, oh._

"Um." Sam looked around desperately before taking a section of the newspaper off of the table. "I'll, uh, just put this on the floor in there and you can just, uh, do what you need to on it."

_Oh, I don't think so._ Dean hopped out of the bathroom and continued past Sam until he was sitting beside the unit door.

"No, Dean. It's dark out there and you're not going out." Sam sat back down at the table and began to type on the laptop. "I'm looking up housebreaking rabbits so just hold on a minute and I'll see what people who keep rabbits do in this situation." He cast a quick glance Dean's way.

_In this situation? _This _situation? The situation where your brother-who doesn't need to be housebroken, thank you very much-has been turned into a fucking rabbit? That situation? _

"Um, it says here, that rabbits can be trained to use litterboxes."

_Litterboxes? _

"Litterboxes."

Litterboxes?

"Yes, Dean, fucking litterboxes. Unfortunately, there's no pet store around here or even a department store open to get one tonight. So just use the fucking paper and stop being such an asshole!"

Dean leveled a disdainful glare at Sam. Plan C it was, then. Sam got up and put the paper on the floor in the bathroom and went back to working on his laptop like he thought Dean was just going to relieve himself on a section of newspaper like an untrained puppy. There was no way Dean was doing that. Not when there were so many more satisfying things he could be peeing on. When he was sure Sam was engrossed in his work, Dean made his way stealthily and nonchalantly over to Sam's open duffle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dean managed to scramble into Sam's duffle without attracting his brother's attention and he rooted around in it quietly until he located Sam's favorite ugly ass t-shirt. He didn't bother being quiet as he struggled back out of the bag. If Sam didn't notice what he was doing, then what was the point? But Sam _didn't _notice what he was doing, the big dork, so Dean dragged the t-shirt across the floor, scuffled it into a ball and crouched on it before kicking at the door.

Sam turned around in annoyance that became anger when he saw his t-shirt under Dean's twitching tail. "Oh, don't even fucking think about it!" _Or what?_ Sam took two steps toward his brother, then froze as Dean's tail rose. "Hossenfeffer, that's what." Sam almost laughed at the look of utter confusion on Dean's little bunny face. "Okay, let's try something a little more your speed." Sam crouched down and the menace in his voice doubled. "Mittens. Nice soft furry rabbit-skin mittens."

_Yeah, as if. Just take me the fuck outside for two minutes, princess_.

Sam got up and took a quick glance out the window. The parking lot was fairly well lit, but the strip of grass beyond it was mostly in shadow and only about a dozen yards separated the parking lot from the blackness of a grove of trees. Even though he knew it was useless, Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"Dean, man, I know this isn't easy for you. But dude! We're in the middle of nowhere. There's woods out there and there could be foxes or coyotes or just somebody's dog! And you're fucking helpless!" He really should have known better. Dean seemed to double in size as he bristled at Sam's words.

_Helpless? I'll show you helpless. TAKE ME THE FUCK OUTSIDE, BITCH! _

Sam sighed and scooped Dean up. "I'll put you down when we get to the grass. And just so you know, you stubborn jerk. If some animal comes out of the dark and carries you off, I'm not coming after your ass. I'm not. The last thing you'll hear is my voice in the far, far distance. Because I'm not coming after you. And my voice in the distance will be saying "I told you so!" Got it?"

Dean stared at Sam's face for a long moment, and his bristling hair flattened out. Dean dropped his eyes from Sam's and seemed to shrink in on himself in his brother's arms. _Not coming after me. Got it. _ All bravado was gone now. _Can we just go out so I can piss and then I won't bother you any more._

"Dean?" Sam tilted Dean's face back up so he could see it and pulled his hand back just in time to avoid another bite. The glimpse had been more than enough though. Throughout this whole ordeal, Dean's eyes had been panicked. They'd been angry and annoyed and laughing. This was the first time Sam had seen Dean's eyes looking like they had before he'd been changed. Empty and shuttered. Hurt. "It was just a joke, Dean. I was a little pissed, but I'd never let anything take you, and if it did manage it, I'd be right behind it to kick it's ass and get you back."

Dean looked up at him again. _Already got taken, Sammy_. _You couldn't stop it and you couldn't get me back_. _Shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep_. "

"Not going to lose you again Dean." Sam sighed and this time when his hand came up he let it free to stroke Dean's trembling side and Dean sat still and allowed it. Sam carried Dean across the parking lot and placed him at the edge of the grass where the light made him just barely visible. Dean hopped a foot or so and looked up at Sam. _A little privacy? _

"Yeah, like I'm turning my back. Can you just do what you need to do so we can get back inside where there's light and walls between you and anything that wants to eat you?" Dean snuffled softly, but took care of his business quickly and Sam carried him back inside.

Sam went right back to the laptop while Dean hopped over to the bed and looked up at it briefly, then dragged Sam's t-shirt to a spot under the window and curled up on it. He got up a few times and turned around before laying back down again, but he couldn't seem to get comfortable. Deciding he needed more layers, Dean made his way back to Sam's duffle and began pulling another shirt out, but this time Sam was more on the ball. "No, Dean." Dean turned wide innocent eyes his way.

_No, what?_

"No more of my t-shirts. You want a softer bed use your own." Dean huffed softly, but went to his own duffle and began pulling out shirts, laying them on the floor next to Sam's and then pulling Sam's on top. He made one last trip to his duffle and soon Sam heard grunts and soft thuds as Dean tried to excavate whatever it was he was trying to get from the bottom of his bag. Sam glanced over, but all he could see were Dean's hind-quarters sticking out of the bag as he scrabbled in its depths. Sam watched for a few minutes until he could see Dean's sides heaving with effort and heard a low, whining growl of frustration, then he got up and dropped to his knees beside the bag.

"Something I can help you with?" His words startled Dean, who flung himself backwards out of the duffle and sat, staring at Sam with aggravation.

_Don't sneak up on me like that, Sam! _

"Didn't sneak up Dean, you just didn't hear me because you had your head buried in your bag. Good thing I wasn't a coyote."

_Oh, that's funny._

Sam looked into the vacated bag and saw his brother's knife leaning against the side, the leather sheath indented with marks that he knew would match Dean's teeth. Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

_What?_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dean's eyes shifted between the bag and his brother before he turned away and hopped back to his bed. _Nothing. I was done in there anyway. _

Sam grinned and, pulling the knife from the duffle, followed Dean across the room. Dean was circling around his bed again when Sam lifted up the pile of t-shirts and placed the sheathed knife underneath them with the handle slightly uncovered. Dean flopped down in his nest of shirts, gave a weary sigh and closed his eyes. "Night, Dean," Sam hesitated, then reached out and stroked down Dean's head with a finger. Dean twitched in protest, but only opened one sleepy eye in response.

_Night, Sam. _

When Sam emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Dean was fast asleep with one leg stretched out so his paw was resting on the exposed knife hilt.

Sam smiled at the picture his brother presented, but only for a moment. Dean was so small now. Delicate and helpless, no matter what he seemed to think. In Dean's mind, if he was a rabbit, he was the most bad-ass rabbit to ever roam the planet. Never mind that the most bad-ass rabbit ever would be no match for a dog, never mind a demon. Sam slid the window closed, the salt line in front of it undisturbed. He left the lamp in the corner lit at it's lowest setting, the glow just illuminating his sleeping brother, and climbed into bed. Sam watched his brother sleep for a long while before his own exhaustion overtook him. He couldn't remember the last time Dean had slept this soundly without the aid of a bottle of whiskey. If he could make it through the night without dreaming, there might be at least one thing this curse would be good for while it lasted.

***************************

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but Sam slept well past his usual early morning rising time. The first thing he did on waking was look for Dean, hoping that this had been a twenty-four hour curse, but no such luck. Dean was still a rabbit and he was..."Again? Uggh, Dean! I'm going to take a shower. Be done by the time I get out."

Dean just looked at him. _About time you woke up. I've been up for a while. _

"Yeah, I can see that."

Dean waggled his ears. _You're just jealous, dude. This is fucking awesome!_

Sam just shook his head and headed for the bathroom. When he emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, Dean was sitting by the door.

_My turn._

Sam picked Dean up and opened the door, stopping dead at the sight that greeted him as he stepped outside. The swath of grass between the pavement and the woods, dark and empty last night, now had a half dozen rabbits wandering around it. Dean's nose twitched. There weren't just rabbits in the grass over there, there was food too. He began to fidget in Sam's arms.

_Look, Sam! Come on let's go! _

Sam hesitated. "I don't know, Dean. They might not be friendly rabbits."

_Dude, they're rabbits. And if you don't get me over there soon, I won't be responsible for how messy your shirt gets. _

Sam sighed and walked across the parking lot before placing Dean on the grass, as far from the warily watching rabbits as he could. Dean hopped to a spot far from the piles of vegetables to relieve himself, then started hopping back towards his breakfast. He was just about to start munching on a carrot when Sam's voice froze him.

"Dean, stop! Don't eat that!"

_Why not? Saves you buying me another salad. _

"We don't know why it's here, jerk!"

_Looks like it's here for the rabbits to eat, bitch. What's wrong with you_?

"Why would they be feeding wild rabbits, Dean? Maybe they think they're pests and the food is poison or something!"

_Man, you booked us into a motel where they'd poison RABBITS? We've stayed in some crap places before, but damn. I mean, didn't you make sure it was rabbit friendly before you brought me here?_

"Rabbit friendly? I didn't exactly tell them I'd have a rabbit in my room. Come on, I'm going to ask in the office what all the wildlife feeding is about." Sam moved to grab Dean but his brother scampered out of reach.

_Come on, Sam! I'm not going into some motel office with a bunch of bunny haters!_ _Let me stay out here! I won't eat anything until you get back, I promise. _

Sam glanced around the area uncertainly. The other rabbits didn't seem to think there was anything too worrying about being in the open like this, but Sam didn't like it. There were things after Dean that rabbits had no idea about and the thought of him alone, even for a small amount of time, made Sam's blood run cold. Dean was making it clear that Sam could stay with him or Sam could go to the office alone. There was no way Sam could catch his brother if he decided to play keep away. "Okay, I'll go, but I won't be long. You keep your eyes, ears and nose peeled for anything strange. Anything, Dean, you hear me?"

_Yeah. _Dean gave Sam a straight look. _I hear you. Now go see what's up. And Sam? If this food is a bunny trap then when you go to get breakfast make sure you get enough for everybody._

Sam grinned and headed toward the office, glancing over his shoulder every second or two to keep an eye on his brother. The other rabbits were watching Dean carefully, but they didn't retreat as he hopped slowly towards them. Dean was by far the largest rabbit out there, but Sam still worried. He had no idea how rabbits fought. Hell, he had no idea _if_ rabbits fought. He knew Dean had no idea either, but his brother had spent his life fighting and surviving. Well, mostly surviving, and he'd back Dean in any form against anything else in the same form.

As Sam approached the office he could see the woman inside looking out the window at the rabbits. She was smiling and didn't look at all like a bunny poisoner, but Sam had seen more innocent looking people doing way worse things than killing small, adorable, furry creatures. A bell chimed as he walked through the door and the woman turned her attention to him, her smile still lighting up her face.

"Good morning! How can I help you?"

" Morning, um Angie" Sam replied getting a look at her nametag. "I'm Sam. I was just going out for breakfast, when I noticed all the rabbits by the woods. Are they here every day?"

"Sure are! Adorable aren't they?"

Sam hadn't really paid much attention to the other rabbits- his focus had been on not taking his eyes off his brother- but if they were anything like Dean... "Oh, yes. Cutest things ever!" He smiled himself as he pictured Dean's response to this. "I noticed carrots and other veggies in the grass. You feed them?"

"We do! They were out there one morning and they were such a hit with the guests that we wanted to make sure they came back." She picked up a coffee can with a slit in the cover from the desk. "We take donations! Feeding these guys isn't cheap!" Angie turned to the window again. "There's a new one out there today. Big guy, beautiful markings. Haven't seen him around here before. The does will be happy. I haven't seen the buck in about a week. Good that another one came along to take care of them."

Sam moved up next to Angie at the window, keeping his eyes on Dean. A pretty light brown rabbit had come up to him and they were sniffing each other. "What do you think happened to him?"

"The other buck? Who knows? They live in the woods and there's lots of things in there that love rabbit. Foxes, coyotes, dogs..."

"See, I tried to tell him that, but does he listen? No, not him."

Angie looked at him strangely. "Tell who?"

"My br.. um rabbit."

"Your brabbit?"

"No, um, my rabbit. That's him out there. His name's Br..er. Um, Brer Rabbit." Sam's words stumbled to a halt well past the time they should have just fallen over dead.

"You named your rabbit _brother?"_

"Um, yeah. After the rabbit in the folktales. It was the only rabbit name I could think of."

"Really? Well it's different. Most of the guests come up with Thumper, or Peter Cottontail." She smiled when Sam just looked at her blankly and then she redirected her gaze out the window where Dean was now playing tag- or something- with the female rabbit. "You're just letting him run loose out there? Aren't you afraid he'll run away?"

"No, I don't think so. He's not the running away type. Is it safe out there? So close to the woods?"

"In the daytime it is. Usually. Never seen anything come from the woods. Last year an eagle took a rabbit a couple of times right in the middle of the day, but I haven't seen it this year."

Sam's eyes flashed to the sky, but they were clear and blue with no birds of any kind in sight. His eye went back to the window when Angie started to laugh. "Well, he's certainly a fast worker! Should have named him Daddy!"

"Oh, God. He's not. He _is._ Damn it, Dean."

Angie continued to laugh and laid a hand on his arm. "He's a rabbit, Sam. It's what they do. Clover must be in season. And who's Dean?"

"Dean's his, um, nickname. And doing what rabbits do is what got him into this mess in the first place."

Angie looked confused, but just said, "Maybe you should get him neutered, if you don't want this sort of thing happening."

Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Neutered." he replied thoughtfully. "I'll mention that. I mean I'll keep that in mind."

Sam left the office and made his way back to the bunny feeding grounds. By the time he arrived Dean had finished his business with Clover and nuzzled her cheek before making his way nonchalantly back to Sam. When he arrived in front of his brother he sat up waggling his ears and attempting to look innocent.

_So what's the scoop, Sam. Can I eat now?_

"Worked up an appetite did you?"

Dean grinned up at him. _Couldn't help myself Sammy. So...food_?

"Go ahead and eat, Dean if this is what you want. But do it fast, because I'm hungry too. When you finish I'll take you inside and I'll go get myself something to eat."

_I can't wait out here for you?_

"No."

_Sam!_

"No. Eat your breakfast."

Dean took his time getting to the food and nibbled his way through quite a bit of it, finishing up by sharing a lettuce leaf with Clover. He then moped his way back to Sam, looking for all the world like a kid who didn't want to leave the playground. As Sam carried Dean back across the parking lot, Dean's head was turned back, staring wistfully at the rabbits playing in the grass. He butted Sam's chin. _Think they''ll still be here when you get back? _Sam glanced down into Dean's eyes and detoured back towards the office.

Angie laughed when he entered with Dean and reached out a hand.

"Careful," Sam took a step back. "He bites."

Angie carefully extended a finger and rubbed Dean's head. Sam was ready to jerk Dean away if he objected to the touch, but Dean rubbed against Angie's hand and Sam swore if he was a cat he would have been purring.

" I guess he only bites sometimes. Hey, how long do the rabbits usually hang out? I might want to let him out to play with them again later."

"Oh, they're here for most of the day. They graze and play. Sometimes the guests or their kids will scare them back into the woods, but for the most part they'll be here." Her hand stroked down Dean's back. "He's so soft!"

Sam winced and headed out the door with a "Thanks!" "Hear that Dean? They'll be here all day. So if you're a good bunny you can come out and play again later. Ow!" Sam pulled back another bloody finger.

_I'll show you good bunny, bitch. But thanks, Sam._

Sam grinned as he carried his relaxed brother back through the motel room door. Dean was sleeping well- so far- eating his vegetables and having fun. As curses went this one could have been a lot worse.

TBC


End file.
